


chances taken, discoveries made

by imaginejolls



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Tally/Abigail + "show me"
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	chances taken, discoveries made

Abigail has no idea where Tally gets the energy to do anything after training. Yet there she is, curled up in an armchair in the rec room, eyes narrowing and twitching at something in her lap. The late afternoon sun makes her auburn hair look set ablaze.

“What are you doing?” Abigail asks and plops down on a couch next to Tally’s chair. She glances at Tally’s lap where an elaborate-looking weaving is taking place. 

“A bracelet,” Tally announces cheerily. Her fingers are already restless to get back to work but she is politely turned to Abigail. 

“Show me.”

Tally smiles so wide that Abigail can’t help but smile back at her.

It’s a hard day. Well, every day is hard, but today blows spectacularly. Raelle seems to be anything but mentally present, and Tally, while trying her hardest, can’t seem to get the fight combination right. It hurts to watch Tally slowly give up on herself. When they are finally dismissed from the gymnasium, Abigail can see the tears threatening to spill from Tally’s eyes. 

“Hey,” she says softly, bumping shoulders with Tally. Raelle has bolted already. Damn, that girl is fast when she wants to be. “You’re gonna get there.”

Tally heaves a sigh. She sounds defeated.

“I promise,” Abigail insists. Her arm is wrapped around Tally’s shoulders and Tally rubs her cheek on Abigail's jacket like a cat.

“Can you teach me? You’re so good… At everything.” 

Abigail manages a chuckle. “Aren’t you exhausted?” 

At that, Tally smiles tiredly. “I am. But still, show me.” 

And Abigail has no reason to say no to her.

It happens, as most things with the two of them, quite naturally. One moment they’re sitting on Abigail’s bed talking, the next they are kissing. It’s no surprise, really. Abigail was waiting for it to happen, and now it’s here. And it’s _good_. Tally is responsive, but not demanding. She follows Abigail’s lead and she’s making such adorable noises of contentment that it makes Abigail smile into the kiss. Tally mirrors that with a smile of her own. They look up at each other and giggle. 

“You want to do that some more?” Abigail asks and runs her fingers across the top of Tally’s hand. Tally offers her open palm instead. Abigail traces shapes across the expanse of Tally’s palm as though she is drawing a sigil. 

“Yeah, I do,” Tally says. 

“Me too.” 

So they kiss some more and then just talk again. There is a level of comfort to it that Abigail is unfamiliar with. She’s used to… quick, meaningless encounters with boys she has no intention of seeing again, but _this_. This is something different. She laughs at Tally’s childhood shenanigans and decides not to dwell on it. It’s probably for the best if she doesn’t.

For a while, that’s all that happens between them. They are friends who casually kiss sometimes. That’s a thing, for sure. If Raelle notices a shift in their relationship, she doesn’t comment on it. For that, Abigail is grateful. 

But then, something changes again. Tally’s kisses turn hungrier, her hands desperate, and she clings to Abigail as though she was drowning and Abigail her lifeline. They bump into the bedside table on the way to the bed. Tally sinks on it in a fluid motion and pulls Abigail down with her and when she looks up at Abigail, there’s a fire raging in her eyes and _oh_. So they’re doing this. 

“You’re sure about this?” Abigail asks as she’s unbuttoning her shirt rapidly. 

Tally nods. “Yeah. Absolutely.” 

And that’s all Abigail needs, so she throws away her shirt and pulls off the undershirt in one smooth motion. Tally pulls her back down on top of herself, her own shirt half-undone. The heat creeps down Abigail’s thighs. She pushes her hips forward, and yeah, they’re still wearing too many clothes. 

“Off,” Abigail grunts, tugging on Tally’s pants.

Tally laughs at her, which is fair. “Alright, bossy,” she says on a smile and wriggles out of her pants. Her legs are the colour of maple wood and covered in light brown hair. Abigail reaches out and strokes her fingers through it, making Tally giggle, and then she cups Tally’s knee and pins her leg down to the mattress at the same time she bends down to kiss her again. There’s a space between Tally’s thighs now that Abigail’s hip fit into perfectly and she grinds down on Tally’s crotch. Tally’s breath hitches. 

Abigail tears two buttons off Tally’s shirt. By accident, of course. She doesn’t feel sorry in the slightest, though, because there’s still the undershirt in Abigail’s way before she can finally put her mouth on Tally’s skin, kiss and lick and suck on her chest and down her stomach until she’s mouthing along the hem of Tally’s (very cute, by the way) panties. Abigail slips her finger under the band, then looks up. 

“Is this alright?” 

There’s heat creeping into Tally’s cheeks and down her heaving chest. Abigail waits. 

“Yeah. Yeah…” Tally gasps when Abigail tugs the panties down her legs. The hair between her thighs is darker brown and thicker. Abigail parts it with her fingers to uncover Tally’s vulva. She coats her fingers in Tally’s arousal and traces exploratory shapes up and down her slit, around Tally’s clit, circles around the opening and back up again. The muscles in Tally’s stomach twitch. Abigail smiles down at her and loves the way Tally’s eyes widen when she dips her head down between Tally’s legs to put her mouth where her fingers have just been. 

It’s not that Abigail does this often. Women are few are far between, but she knows what she likes and Tally is so damn responsive that only a fool wouldn’t notice that they’re doing something right. Mewls and gasps escape Tally’s mouth and then her hands grab hold of Abigail’s hair. Tally pulls and Abigail moans into her. Not long after, Tally comes. Abigail can tell only by the way Tally’s muscles suddenly relax and she lets go of Abigail’s hair. 

“Wow,” Tally says. She looks just a little awestruck. 

Abigail grins at her, mouth wet. “I know.” 

“Show me how to make you feel this good.”

That’s not something Abigail would say no to, so she finally gets out of her pants and underwear and hops back into bed. She promptly almost falls back off because Tally is taking up more space than Abigail counted with. Abigail breaks into laughter, holding onto Tally to keep herself up on the bed. 

She takes a deep breath and clears her throat. “Right.” 

There are still traces of laughter laced in their kisses but they dissipate quickly when Abigail guides Tally’s hand up her thigh and in between her legs. She lets Tally feel around with a couple of strokes up and down. Abigail nudges her to her clit and lets go of Tally’s hand. Tally is a quick learner. When she dips her fingers down and inside of Abigail, Abigail lets her head drop down on Tally’s shoulder. She hides her moans in Tally’s collarbone, unsuccessfully. As she begins to tremble, she grabs hold of Tally’s wrist to hold her hand still and fucks herself on Tally’s fingers until she comes, gasping and shuddering. 

They lie in silence, the only movement between their bodies the rise and fall of their chests. Tally pulls her fingers out of Abigail’s cunt with a sheepish smile. Abigail sees the thought cross Tally’s mind. And then Tally raises her hand up to her mouth, puts her fingers in. She grins at Abigail. 

“Not bad, right?” Abigail asks and rolls off to the side. She pulls the covers up over both of them. 

“Not bad at all,” Tally says still smiling. 

So, things have changed. Abigail can’t really put a name to it yet. But what hasn’t changed is the ease with which she settles next to Tally on the narrow bed and the lightness she feels in her chest every time she makes Tally snort laughing. Abigail doesn’t worry about it. She doesn’t need all of the answers. She has Tally. And that’s more than she could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll y'all but knowing myself, it will last another month tops. enjoy it while inspiration is striking! 
> 
> also friendly reminder that English is my 2nd language, so there are sure to be some mistakes & typos in there somewhere :D


End file.
